Talk:G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom/@comment-11120987-20160205084759
GB G2 9k (Skeleton Bombarder) -Hollow -Auto GB1: CB1 When this unit is placed on RC from drop zone, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your opponent's RG and retire it. Then, if this unit is Hollow'd, draw a card. PM G3 11k (Flying Manticore) -Magia Auto® GB1: CB1 When this unit hits a VG, you may pay the cost. If you do, SC1, choose up to one card with Magia ability from soul and call to RC, during this turn, that unit gets P+2000, at the end of turn, put the unit called with this effect into soul. -On-ride top 5 search for one Magia ability card PM G0 5k (Long Boots Cat Knight) -Magia Auto(Soul) GB1: When another of your unit is placed on VC, call this card to RC, at the end of turn, put this unit into soul. -Magia Auto GB1: When this unit is placed on RC from soul, choose up to one card not named "Long Boots Cat Knight" from soul and call to RC, at the end of turn, put the unit called with this effect into soul. RP G0 5k (Knight of Comeback, Stiuth) -Forerunner -Act® GB1 Brave: this unit into soul Choose up to one of your other RG, during this turn, it gets P+5000 and "Auto®: At the end of your turn, return this unit to hand." SP G0 5k (Fullbau "Diablo") -Forerunner -Auto: Due to a cost of an ability from your units, when this unit is placed into drop zone from RC, if you have a VG with Blaster in its card name, search deck for up to one card with Blaster Dark in its card name and call to RC, shuffle that deck. RP G3 11k (Knight of Light/Right Order) -Auto(V/R) GB1 Brave: CB1 When this unit's attack hits a VG, you may pay the cost. If you do, search deck for up to one G2 card and call to RC, shuffle that deck, during this turn, that unit gets P+2000. NG G2 9k (Baby Face Nalsis) -Rush Auto® GB1: Due to your card effects, when this unit Stands, during this turn, this unit gets "Auto® GB1: When this unit's attack hits a VG, CC1/SC1." NG G3 11k (Messenger of Justice, Crystaldevil) -Auto(V) GB1: CB1 When this unit attacks a VG, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your RG with Rush ability and Stand it, during this turn, it gets "Auto® 1/turn: At the end of the battle that this unit attacks a VG, Stand this unit." -Auto: SC1 When this unit is placed on VC, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to one of your RG, during this turn, it gets "Auto® 1/turn: At the end of the battle that this unit attacks a VG, Stand this unit, during this turn, this unit gets P+2000." GB G0 5k (Forbidden Space Banshee) -Forerunner -Act® GB1: put this unit into soul Look at the top 10 cards of deck, search for up to 3 cards with the Hollow ability and put into drop zone, shuffle the deck. NN G1 7k (Pure Maiden, Katrina) -Bloom Auto® GB1: When your other Pure Maiden, Katrina is placed in RC, if you have a VG with Ranunculus in its card name, choose up to 5 Pure Maiden, Katrina on RC, during this turn, they gets P+4000.